Detergent manufacturers continue to try to provide cleaning compositions, particularly fabric and dish-cleaning compositions which provide the most robust cleaning systems. In the case of cleaning with lipase enzymes, they may be particularly vulnerable to oxidation, especially where such enzymes come into contact with bleach during storage or during a wash or treatment step, either both incorporated into the wash or treatment step, or one or the other component being carried over from a pre-treatment step, particularly for example from a pre-treating bleaching step. This leads to loss of activity or efficacy of the composition as a whole, and in particular to loss of enzyme activity. Certain bleach components are particularly problematic, such as pre-formed peracids and bleach catalysts or boosters. WO2007/001262 relates to cleaning compositions comprising organic catalysts with enhanced enzyme compatibility, specifically for amylase enzyme enhanced compatibility. There remains a need for a composition which alleviates this problem.